


The Secret

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Secrets, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Keeping a secret from his husband has never been easy for Argus, but when it concerns his life he finds that he must even if it means worrying Fenris more than he wants to.





	The Secret

The night sky was a dazzling display of millions of tiny stars as Argus sat beneath them. The tavern was bustling below, his staff keeping everything in check as he sat on the roof above. He was exhausted, having been working long hours and not seeing his husband had been putting stress on him. That didn’t even include the work he had been doing for the King that he had to keep secret from Fenris. He yawned, hugging his legs a little tighter to his chest. “I had a feeling you’d be up here,” said a voice, and Argus lifted his head.

“You’re home early,” he said as his new companion joined him, taking a seat.

“It was a slow day,” he replied, looking up at the stars. “It’s beautiful out tonight…”

“Indeed,” said Argus, smiling slightly, but it faded soon after. “I wasn’t expecting you home so soon, Fenris…”

“Would you rather I return to work?” came the quick response, and Argus looked away, eyes resting on the silver ring on his finger.

“No,” Argus said quietly. “I’d rather spend time with my husband…”

“As I thought,” Fenris said confidently with a grin, before frowning. “Something troubles you, my dear…”

“It’s nothing, I’m just...tired,” lied Argus as Fenris sighed.

He reached out, resting a hand on Argus’s shoulder as he spoke, “Argus...we are married now. You can trust me with anything...just tell me.”

Argus’s eyes looked over his husband’s matching wedding band before meeting his soft green eyes. They held a softness and a love in them that Argus didn’t deserve...or so he thought. He wanted to tell him. To let him know what King Estherion was having him do, but...he feared the consequences more. “I...I can’t…” said Argus softly, and Fenris frowned.

“Argus…”

“Fenris please...please don’t…” Argus begged, and Fenris went quiet for a few moments.

“Alright...I’m sorry…” he said softly as he reached out and brushed tears from Argus’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, my love…”

Fenris pulled his husband close, brushing away his tears and simply holding him. He didn’t know what had happened to Argus, and he was worried for him, but right now...he just wanted to hold him close and comfort him...protect him. Fenris sighed, kissing Argus’s head, his black locks tickling his cheeks. “I’m here...I’m here…” he whispered.


End file.
